Love Drunk
by a green banana
Summary: Amu se encuentra en una fiesta totalmente descontrolada. ¿Qué hubiera hecho Amu antes de venir al saber que se iba a acostar con un total extraño?. Ikuto/Amu AU. Lemon


**Summary:** Amu se encuentra en una fiesta totalmente descontrolada. ¿Qué hubiera hecho Amu antes de venir al saber que se iba a acostar con un total extraño?. Ikuto/Amu AU. Lemon

Éste fanfic tiene contenido sexual; si no tolera, por favor le pido que se retire si no es de su agrado. Gracias~

**Love Drunk  
**Ikuto/Amu  
AU - Lemon

Luces apagadas, alcohol, vómito, parejas…tanto de eso. Me tambaleaba y me tenía que sostener de la pared; no podía sostener mi cabeza en alto y sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar mis órganos y los tenía atorados en mi garganta. No podía ver bien, mucha gente tan cerca de mi cuerpo, muchos gritos y tanta música al alto volumen. Seguía caminando y un idiota se había caído y me llevó conmigo al suelo.

Abrí los ojos y estaba en el suelo boca abajo, y mi cara estaba sobre alcohol. Maldije y me traté de levantar, y sentí que la fiesta entera iba a salir por mi garganta. Ahí venía el vómito; corrí al baño más cercano.

Empujé al joven que estaba de fuera, y puse mi cabeza en el escusado, vomitando todo lo que había comido y tomado hace unas horas. Era ácido y fue desagradable. Alguien entró.

No podía protestar de que saliera o de que estaba ocupado, así que sólo volteé. Era un muchacho parado frente a mí, me miró y sonrió con burla e inclinó su cabeza, éste tenía un vaso rojo desechable sostenido en su mano y la otra mano estaba en su bolsillo. Emití un sonido de voz con interrogación. Éste comenzó a reír, se agachó hacia mí y me puso el vaso frente a mis ciegos casi ya ojos.

─Toma esto─ dijo despeinándome la cabeza

Hice una cara de indiferencia, estaba borracha y vomitando, pero ¿era acaso él idiota?.

─…C—Creo que estoy vomitando por─ no terminé debido al hipo que me empezó a dar ─eso─ terminé con un tono mareado

El joven se quedó un rato callado y ya convencido me volvió a hablar. ─No es alcohol─

Lo miré a los ojos atontada, y vi el contenido del vaso. Se veía como agua simple. De por sí, me parecía extraño ver agua simple en un vaso de la fiesta. Agarré el vaso y lo comencé a tomar y lo terminé. Me sequé la boca. Traté de levantarme por mí misma, pero el muchacho me dio una mano. Casi me iba a caer hacia la dirección del chico, pero éste me ayudó antes de ello.

─Ikuto─ me dio la mano

Miré a la mano con indiferencia. ¿Acaso me veía realmente dispuesta a hablar con alguien e incluso saludarlo de mano?. No importó, y vaga y flojamente le di la mano, diciéndole mi nombre, a decir verdad el joven parecía muy educado. Empecé a caminar cuando salí del baño, claro, aún sosteniéndome con la pared.

─¿No deberías recostarte? ─ me preguntó detrás de mí con un tono burlón

─¿A dooón-─de crees que voy? ─ pregunté atontada

─No sé, ¿tal vez al centro de la fiesta? ─ respondió

Volteé a verlo y tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Era exasperante, así que sólo suspiré y me di media vuelta. Seguí caminando. Estaba buscando alguna pieza de esta casa, para acostarme en su cama, sí, sí, todos éramos unos descarados en las fiestas en casa. El joven me había seguido el recorrido hasta llegar a una habitación, claro que pasé por varias pero habían unas no…decentes.

Llegué una y estaba limpia y ordenada. Supongo que era de los padres. Me acosté en la cama boca abajo y puse la almohada sobre mi cabeza, tratando de taparme los oídos y no escuchar nada, o simplemente estar sorda. Hubiera quedado dormida, a no ser que el joven se sentó en un costado de la cama. Lo miré.

─¿Qué haces? ─ pregunté flojamente

─¿Nada? ─ me respondió como pregunta

Volví a mi estado anterior. Volví a ser interrumpida, y fue porque el muchacho se había puesto sobre mí.

─¿¡Qué rayos crees que haces!? ─ le pregunté quitándome la almohada y poniéndome boca arriba

Cuando vi, que no traía su camisa y tampoco zapatos. Me sonrojé a lo que más podía y traté de evitar la mirada al cuerpo del muchacho, pero no podía despegar mis ojos de su muy bien formado pecho.

─…Nada─ murmuró comenzándome a dar besos en el cuello

Emití unos sonidos de placer. Se sentía muy bien lo que me estaba haciendo y yo sólo me estremecía ya que cada vez los besos bajaban. Una mano, traviesamente, se metió por debajo de mi blusa y se pasó por detrás y sentí que se acercaba al broche de mi sostén. No sabía qué hacer exactamente, estaba borracha, recién había vomitado y lo único que quería hacer era dormirme y no volver a despertar dentro de cien años.

Me lo desabrochó. Me sonrojé más por lo que iba a pasar. Yo no era virgen ni nada pero, tampoco me había acostado con un extraño en una fiesta descontrolada. Su mano volvió al frente y arrebató el sostén de mi busto y lo quitó por debajo de la blusa, lo dejó al lado de mí. Su rostro ya estaba en mi pecho, pero yo aún traía una blusa con botones puesta. Comenzó a quitar cada botón con tiempo con sus dientes.

Terminó y quitó la camisa y la puso en otro lado. Mis senos ya estaban descubiertos y éste empezó a besar un seno y el otro lo empezó a masajear. Dejé salir unos pequeños gemidos de mi boca, por que a pesar de que lo hacía lentamente, me estaba volviendo loca por dentro. Comenzó a lamer y morder el pezón de mi seno que se estaba ocupando y cuando terminó, volvió con el otro. Su cabeza estaba en mi pecho y con mis dedos comencé a acariciar la cabellera del joven. Azul como la noche, sedoso y suave. Cerré mis ojos en el placer.

Mi espalda se arqueó e Ikuto empezó a bajar. Me besaba el abdomen y llegó debajo de mi ombligo. Se sentía _muy_ bien. Llegó al encuentro de mi falda, me quitó el cinturón y la desabrochó. El calor ya se estaba apoderando en mi cuerpo e Ikuto sólo me estaba fastidiando. Eso era. Por eso iba tan despacio y cauteloso, ¡quería que yo sufriera de placer!.

Se encontró con mis pantaletas y sonrió burlonamente. Ups, me había traído unas negras con un conejo blanco en el centro. Me apené y me sonrojé.

─Parece que alguien estaba esperando algo─ dijo relamiéndose

Me sonrojé y fruncí el ceño, miré a otra parte. Sólo quería que continuara consintiéndome. No había respuesta, había parado. Lo volteé a ver desconcertada, y ahí estaba él, estaba en sus rodillas con una mirada indiferente.

─¿Qué pasa? ─ pregunté un poco impaciente mirándolo a los ojos

Ikuto sonrió pícaramente. ─Nada─ y volvió. Me quedé con cara de sorprendida y desconcertada, ¿Qué rayos?. Ikuto empezó a recorrer dedos sobre mi entrada, aún con la pantaleta. Empezó a frotar y me estaba yo quemando. Dejé salir un gemido de su nombre.

─Sh, sh─ dijo de una manera seductora ─Si no te quedas callada no haré nada─ dijo en un tono burlón

Lo miré a los. ─¿Ah? ─ pregunté desconcertado. Éste no dejaba de sorprenderme

Ikuto me sonrió pícaramente. ─No dejes salir nada de tu boca─ concluyó

Parpadeé dos veces. No seguía. No entendía qué rayos. Tenía que quedarme callada, pero…¿qué acaso a los tipos no les gustaba que gimieran las chicas?. Chico raro.

Volvió con mi entrepierna, sentí que apretó sus dedos sobre mi ropa interior de nuevo. Cerré los ojos, dejé salir un quejido.

─Sh, sh─ respondió Ikuto al quejido

Levantó su torso y agarró mi mano y la dirigió a mi boca. Me tapó la boca. ¿Qué rayos?. Seguía sin entender. Me miró de una manera seductiva y volvió a lo que dejó pendiente. A continuación, empezó a retirar mi pantaleta lentamente, y al momento de quitarla, introdujo dedos en mi entrada. Quería gemir, pero me tapé la boca como me había dicho, cerré los ojos y arqueé más mi espalda. Introdujo, otro dedos más y al final fueron tres dentro mío. Empezó a bombardearlos dentro de mí y yo estaba sufriendo calladamente, no podía decir ni una palabra o sonido. Eso quería él.

Después que terminó con los dedos, los sacó y mi posición volvió a la normalidad. Me volví a tranquilizar, aún con la mano en la boca. Unos segundos más tarde, introdujo su lengua. Volví a arquear mi espalda y quería sacar un chillido del placer pero no podía. Sufría lenta y silenciosamente. Simuló que la lengua era su miembro, afuera y dentro e incluso mi vista se nubló casi del placer.

Terminó y yo ya estaba húmeda. Se levantó y me miró con lujuria y tenía una mirada y sonrisa pícara. He ahí frente a sus ojos, una chica acostada desnuda, con la mano en su boca y sudada. Yo necesitaba más, más de él. Me levanté a su altura y comencé a besarlo; que de por sí no nos habíamos besado. Abracé su cuello con mis brazos e Ikuto le puso más intensidad e introdujo su lengua en mi boca. Exploró cada centímetro de mi boca. Sus manos estuvieron en mi cadera, pero unos momentos más tarde las empezó a bajar y llegaron a mi 'parte trasera'. Empezó a frotar. Dejé salir un pequeño quejido en el beso e Ikuto forzó a que me quedara callada.

Quería más, así que, desesperadamente comencé a frotar el cuerpo de Ikuto, bien formado estaba. Bajé hasta sus pantalones y los desabroché desesperadamente. Quité el cinturón y bajé la cremallera dejando salir el bulto que ya estaba debajo de sus bóxers. Yo _necesitaba_ alocar a Ikuto, así como él lo hizo conmigo. Empecé a sobar su miembro con mi mano, mientras mordía delicadamente el labio superior de él. Ikuto comenzó a emitir sonidos de placer y quise devolverle el juego.

─Sh, sh─ comenté juguetonamente malicia

Ikuto rió un poco. Me acosté sobre la cadera de Ikuto, y éste estaba bajo mí. Yo tenía el control y tenía en mente volverlo loco. Aún no le quitaba sus bóxers, más sin embargo, dejé salir su erecto miembro por el hueco que tenían los bóxers. Lo empecé a frotar de la punta principalmente y el cuerpo, Ikuto cerraba fuertemente sus ojos porque sabía nuestro juego era quedarse callados. No sabía tal técnica de sufrimiento. Empecé a lamer lenta y cuidadosamente su miembro, cada vez más profundo e Ikuto empujaba mi cabeza para profundizar. Empecé a tararear lo primero que se me ocurrió, y supe que con eso había estallado Ikuto a la luna. Dejé su herramienta por un momento para quitarle después de todo sus bóxers.

─Como me excita que una mujer me desvista─ comentó de una manera burlona

Hice una mueca de desagrado e ironía. Pronto iba su turno de estar avergonzado, ya casi, lo sé, lo sé. Se los retiré totalmente y volví a tomar poder en su miembro. Succioné hasta lo que pude de él, hasta que se corrió. Se sentó y comencé a acariciar su miembro; dejando salir cada vez más de su líquido. Ambos estábamos sentados; uno frente a otro, hasta que Ikuto tomase control nuevamente.

Me bajó cautelosamente y separó mis piernas. Agarró su miembro para acomodarlo en mí, y cuando entró; se puso de rodillas, dejando que mis piernas estuvieran sobre sus muslos y me pegó más contra él. Se acercó a mis pechos y mientras su vaivén me volvía loca, claro, calladamente, éste jugueteaba con mis pezones.

Quería morderme la mano de la desesperación de no sólo el placer, sino, de no poder sacarlo en mí a gritos. Ikuto fue acelerando cada vez más el ritmo y ambos estábamos demasiado calientes. Éste podía contener sus gemidos, pero yo simplemente no podía, necesitaba gritarlos de una vez y ya. Ikuto paró. Quedé desconcertada porque quería más.

Después, Ikuto se puso de sus rodillas nuevamente. Ya sé que tenía en mente, regruñí calladamente sonrojándome e Ikuto sólo me sonrió pícaro. Me levanté y me puse en cuatro. En cierta parte; la posición me era vergonzoso y creo que aún más con alguien como Ikuto. Me agarró de las caderas y me acercó a él. Introdujo su miembro, primero, lentamente y después fue más acelerado. No podía taparme la boca porque estaba en cuatro y cada vez que accidentalmente un quejido se me resbala, Ikuto me decía el típico 'Sh, sh'.

Cuando ambos habíamos llegado al climax, más no podíamos y menos si no podíamos sacarlo. Nos acostamos en la cama, boca arriba, los dos juntos. Jadeábamos agitadamente.

Sentí que estaba en el paraíso. Siempre pensé el simple hecho de acostarme con un completo extraño y simplemente me desagradaba; pero esto no era como me lo imaginaba.

Ikuto se paró de la cama y se comenzó a vestir. Yo me sorprendí de lo que estaba haciendo; ¡ni siquiera esperó cinco minutos después de hacerlo!.

─¿Qué haces? ─ le pregunté aún sabiendo qué hacía o haría

─¿Vestirme? ─ me respondió con mi mismo tono terminando de vestirse

─¿Por qué? ─

─Estamos en una fiesta, ¿no? ─ me respondió con una mirada pícara

Miré a otro lado infantilmente. No estaba enojada ni nada de eso; era que Ikuto siempre me hacía sentir apenada de cualquier cosa que hacía o decía. Rayos

─Oh, por cierto─ comentó abriendo la puerta; antes de salir. Lo volteé a ver qué quería. ─Ya puedes gritar─

Hice pucheros y antes de que pudiera decir algo. Ikuto salió y rió.

Waaa :3 aquí un corto one-shot :B sé que no tiene una trama asi wow (nisiquieratienexD) pero bueno; simplemente se me ocurrió hacer algo así después de escuchar canciones esas de fiestas descontroladas ewe. REVIEWS :D? oh oh oh por cierto e.e que tal D:? digo; es mi primer lemon xD*inexperta* D8


End file.
